This invention relates generally to collars with retractable leashes for use with animals, such as pet dogs. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the movement of an animal through the use of an integrated collar and leash combination in which the leash is self-retracting, i.e. it retracts without the use of a mechanism, such as a spring-loaded spool or the like. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the leash is made from an elastomeric material, such as the strapping or tie downs sold under the trademark BUNGEE.
Many animal owners desire to control the movement of their animals in a variety of circumstances. Typically, two devices have been used to accomplish the controlled movement of animals; namely, the leash and the collar. Conventionally, the leash and collar have been utilized as separate devices which are capable of being removably attached to each other. Although the conventional leash and collar combination works well with many animals and in a number of circumstances, it may be inconvenient to use the separate devices in certain circumstances. For example, animal owners frequently do not desire to carry a separate leash with them. A separate leash requires that animal owners carry an additional object, thereby limiting their freedom of movement. In addition, a separately carried leash is subject to being lost or misplaced. In the absence of a leash, however, animal owners are required to bend over and grasp directly onto the animal""s collar in order to control the animal. Except in the case of very large animals, animal owners may suffer from discomfort resulting from their bending over and grasping directly onto the animal""s collar for any significant period of time.
Various devices have been developed to deal with the problems created by using a separate collar and leash to control the movement of animals. These devices generally involve the combination of the leash and collar into an integral, retractable assembly. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,799,245; 3,250,253; 4,328,767;.4,964,370; 5,816,198. Thus, it is known that collars with retractable leashes are used to assist animal owners in controlling the movement of their animals. Typically, such collars are equipped with spring-loaded mechanisms to effect the retraction of a full-length (longer than 30xe2x80x3) leash. These spring-loaded, full-length leash assemblies, however, suffer from several disadvantages.
First, spring-loaded assemblies are bulky and cumbersome, which causes discomfort to the animal wearing the assembly. Second, spring-loaded assemblies contain several moving parts, each of which is subject to damage due to misuse or wear and tear. Therefore, the lifespan of the spring-loaded assembly may be cut short or maintenance may be required as a result of the multiplicity of moving parts. Finally, the spring-loaded assemblies are complex and expensive to manufacture.
In addition, animal owners do not always require the use of a full-length leash. Under certain circumstances, such as retrieving a disobedient animal or showing a pet, a full-length leash is of no advantage. In fact, a shorter leash is more desirable in these situations inasmuch as it provides the user with a greater de e of control over the animal, and it is less likely to become entangled on itself or foreign objects, such as fences, hedges, and the animal""s legs.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus for controlling the movement of an animal could be provided that eliminates the need for an animal owner to carry a separate leash and minimizes the discomfort the animal owner ordinarily experiences when attempting to control an animal without a leash. It would also be desirable if the apparatus for controlling an animal could be provided with a short, retractable leash to increase the animal owner""s control over the movement of the animal and reduce the likelihood that the leash will become entangled on itself or foreign objects, including the animal""s legs. It would also be desirable if an apparatus could be provided that does not require a spring-loaded mechanism to effect the retraction of the leash. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus could be provided that is less bulky and cumbersome than existing spring-loaded assemblies and more comfortable for the animal. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus could be provided that does not utilize a multiplicity of moving parts. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus could be provided that is less complex and less expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the invention claimed herein to provide an apparatus for controlling an animal that eliminates the need for the user to carry a separate leash and minimizes the discomfort ordinarily experienced by the animal owner when attempting to control an animal without a leash. It is another advantage of the invention to provide an apparatus for controlling animals with a short, retractable leash to increase the pet owner""s control over the movement of the animal and reduce the likelihood that the leash will become entangled on itself or foreign objects, including the animal""s legs. It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide an apparatus to control an animal with a retractable leash that does not require a spring-loaded mechanism to effect the retraction of the leash. It is a further advantage of the invention to provide an apparatus that is less bulky and cumbersome than existing spring-loaded assemblies. It is another advantage of the invention to provide an apparatus that does not utilize a multiplicity of moving parts and is less complex and expensive to manufacture than existing assemblies.
Additional advantages of this invention will become apparent from an examination of the drawings and the ensuing description.
As used herein, the term self-retracting leash refers to any type of leash the length of which may be extended and retracted without the assistance of a mechanism such as a spring-loaded assembly. The term includes, but is not limited to, leashes made from elastomeric materials, such as the strapping or tie downs sold under the trademark BUNGEE, which is registered to the Original Bungee Company.
As used herein, the term substantially parallel refers to a condition in which a first line (or direction) is oriented with respect to a second line (or a longitudinal axis) at an angle within about xc2x130xc2x0 of parallel.
The invention comprises a collar with a self-retracting leash for controlling the movement of animals, such as pet dogs. According to the invention, the apparatus comprises a strap having a first end and a second end. The first end and the second end of the strap are adapted to be removably attached together. An elastomeric cord having a fixed end and a free end is attached to the strap at the fixed end of the elastomeric cord. A retainer, such as an opening or a half-ring, is provided on the strap at a point spaced from the fixed end of the elastomeric cord. The retainer is adapted to permit the elastomeric cord to extend and retract through it.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the strap has a longitudinal axis. An anchor is attached to the strap, and the fixed end of the leash is attached to the anchor. A pulley is also attached to the strap and spaced from the anchor so as to permit the elastomeric cord to extend from the anchor to the pulley in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the strap. The elastomeric cord then passes around about 180xc2x0 of the pulley and continues in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the strap. A retainer is provided on the strap and is spaced a distance from the pulley so as to permit the elastomeric cord to extend from the pulley to the retainer in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the strap.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the strap encloses the anchor, the pulley, the fixed end of the elastomeric cord and the length of cord extending from the anchor, around the pulley, and to an opening in the strap. The opening and the anchor are located near the first end of the strap. The pulley is located near the second end of the strap. A handle is attached to the free end of the elastomeric cord to prevent the free end of the cord from retracting through the opening into the enclosed area of the strap. The handle also provides an easily accessible means for the user to grasp the elastomeric cord.
In order to facilitate an understanding of the invention, the preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings, and a detailed description thereof follows. It is not intended, however, that the invention be limited to the particular embodiments described or to use in connection with the apparatus illustrated herein. Various modifications and alternative embodiments such as would ordinarily occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention relates are also contemplated and included within the scope of the invention described and claimed herein.